


Room 43

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Frotting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipples, Rimming, Touching, anxious sex, spag bol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants James but James only wants Teddy. There's one small problem. (Teddy would say the problem isn't small at all. But now I've gone and made it sound like Teddy has a small dick. I assure you that's not the problem but that doesn't make it any better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 43

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



~~~

"I don't believe you," Teddy whispered against the nape of James's neck, the short hairs of James's hairline tickling right above his lips. He slid his hand under the hem of James's jumper and up his side till he reached James's chest. Teddy gripped him there, firmly digging his fingers into strong muscles. He felt laughter vibrate in James's chest but only heard it as nothing more than a soft puff of air. He almost couldn't believe he felt the laughter at all. James's chest felt stronger than it had before. Maybe an after effect of having his muscles tensed all day, or he had became that much leaner during his last bit of training. Teddy didn't know; it had been far too long since he'd touched James like this.

"Honestly, Teddy, I've a key somewhere." James continued to fumble for the supposed key in his trouser pockets. Teddy pressed his lips to James's neck, tasting his skin, trying to remember exactly how long it had been, which only served to fan the flames of Teddy's eagerness. James and his stupid rules. Teddy was sure the rules were more to drive him mad then to actually help James with his performance. And speaking of performance, this was promising to be a very public one if James didn't find his bloody key. 

"Tap it with your wand," Teddy said with a growl of impatience as he eyed the gentleman down the corridor stepping out of his room. 

James laughed again, this time louder. "I've heard that one before. Except for, if memory serves, you always like more than a tap of my wand." 

"Nice job today," the man grumbled and then cleared his throat as he passed them.

James stopped fumbling for his key and his head swivelled in the direction of the man. "Thanks," James called after him and the satisfied smile he had been wearing ever since the finish spread, if possible, even wider. 

The man waved without turning around. The momentary stop in action made Teddy feel as if he were suffering from heat stroke. He couldn't get a proper breath. His heart was racing as if it was going to beat right out of his chest, and he felt flushed and dizzy. He needed to roll his hips against James or he was surely going to die. He ground his hips hard. The contact of James's arse on him pulled a groan of relief and pleasure from Teddy's lips. It also helped him find the key.

He stilled, despite desperately needing more, and plunged his hand into James's back pocket – taking the opportunity to grab firmer than warranted – then emerged with a long skeleton key hanging from a red tasseled key ring, the room number 43 engraved on the brass crown of the tassel. 

"Look what I found," Teddy said, reaching past James's shoulder and dangling it in front of his eyes. 

James spun around in his arms and faced him. "Aren't you clever." The right corner of James's lips arched up, changing his smile to a smirk. Teddy only had an instant to appreciate it before James's mouth was on his kissing him hard and wet. Teddy gripped James's hips pulling him close, feeling the hard press of his cock against James's. He snaked his right arm around James's waist, keeping them close while he reached to unlock the door with his left. 

The door jammed and Teddy pushed James roughly to it and shoved it open with his knee. "Who uses a key?" Teddy said as they tripped through the threshold and lost hold of each other. 

"I need it. It's charmed to only unlock with the key, no spells. Can't have any old person coming into my room. You wouldn't believe what I found in here last year." James reached past Teddy to close the door and Teddy snagged a finger through one of James's belt loops. He didn't like not touching. 

"A naked bird, who not only had the most amazing tits but was also a virgin, and was all too eager to have you for her first time," Teddy said, not without sarcasm. James’s eyes unfocused slightly as he clearly pictured that prospect. "Hey," Teddy said, jabbing James in the ribs. 

James laughed, "Um, no, not that. Would've been interesting though." Teddy gave James a look. They both knew very well James had no taste for fanny. "It was a disembowelled bird, fowl not human, of some sort all over my bed." 

"What was that for? Someone upset with your result. Lost a bunch of gold?" 

James snorted. "No. This was before. It was some sort of spell to ensure my victory, or that's what I was told. Scary as hell was what it was. Only would be worse this year. I'm famous now." 

"You were famous before," Teddy said, letting his hand drop from James and moving into the room to find a drink. His heart was still racing and he felt overly giddy, edgy. 

"I mean real famous. Not famous because of Dad." 

Teddy successfully found a bottle of gin and turned back toward James while pouring himself a glass. James was toeing his shoes off. "Being a Quidditch star doesn't count?" 

"Not really a star," James said, lifting his jumper over his head and tossing it aside. "Not for that at least. Only been out of school two years. I'm barely off the reserve team. But now this..." James's expression melted into one of complete rapture, as if he'd never imagined such a thing were possible. 

Teddy didn't ever have to imagine if such a thing were possible. He'd always known it would happen, it had just been a question of when. James had always been special, a brilliant flyer. He had always moved on a broom as if it weren't an object he was riding but a natural extension of his body. He soared, swayed, weaved and sped on a broom like the greatest Chasers of all time. And if it weren't enough, he also flew with the nerve, daring and sureness of a Seeker. A natural, that's what James was. 

To add to it, James was confident, tall, fit, and ridiculously handsome. Thick black hair and liquid brown eyes, with a face that could have been carved out of marble by one of those Renaissance Italians. James drew attention to himself without even trying. 

And now...now with his Quidditch career on the rise, and having just been crowned the youngest champion in the history of Sweden's annual broom race, James was right. He was famous. This was something Teddy hadn't considered. This was an entire new level. Teddy was happy for James, so fucking proud of him he could burst, but something which felt a lot like Teddy imagined a knife would, twisted in his gut. 

"You really wouldn't like it if a bird – girl not fowl – was on your bed would you?" Teddy asked, his jealousy rearing its ugly head and overriding any logical thought.

James paused, his hand hovering over his belt buckle, and he looked at Teddy from lowered lashes. His fringe slightly obscured his eyes, but Teddy could see the expression clear enough. He looked amused, the fucker. His eyebrows arched a bit and a Cheshire grin slid across his lips. "I thought I had made it rather clear who I like in my room." His gaze lowered pointedly to the bulge at the front of his trousers. "Or has the plan changed?" 

Teddy dropped his drink on the nearest table so quickly that he heard the glass fall over with a clank and the gin splash on to the carpet. He didn't bloody care. He closed the final distance between them by pulling James to him by the belt. He undid the buckle as quickly as he could but his desire made his fingers feel thick and clumsy. 

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, pulling James's belt free. "I'm being a prat for no reason." 

"I thought me being highly desirable was your reason." James pushed Teddy's jacket from his shoulder and untucked his shirt. 

"That isn't new to me," Teddy replied and flashed a glance at James before leaning in to kiss him. He wanted more deep, penetrating kisses. They undressed hastily, throwing clothes this way and that. 

They kissed and touched every inch of each other that they could reach as they stumbled over shoes and clothing on their way to the bed. Teddy stubbed his toe painfully on the corner of the frame right before they fell onto the cool, white, fluffy duvet, which made a loud _flumf!_ of air around them. 

James rolled to his stomach and Teddy lay on top of him, keeping their heads close together, unwilling to stop kissing James despite the position. His throbbing toe was easily ignored with the prospect beneath him. 

"God, I've wanted to fuck you all day," Teddy said against James's mouth as he aligned his cock with James's crease and slowly rolled his hips, feeling the pleasurable tug of skin on skin. 

"All day, huh? That's a lovely compliment." 

"Christ all fucking week, all bloody month. You and your stupid no fucking rule." Teddy thrust harder than he had intended as annoyance rolled through him. James groaned and the feel of James's flesh so firm against him made Teddy snap his hips hard again. 

Teddy lifted his chest from James's body and grabbed James's shoulders with his hands. He pressed his thumbs in hard on James's neck down into his back massaging the tired muscles. He was thinner than when Teddy had last looked at him properly. James was always fit but now, just like he had before he had Quidditch try-outs, he looked almost too fit. Teddy massaged down James's back, easing the knots out of him. He liked James a little softer. He loved the smooth beautiful curves and planes of James's muscles, not when tendons and veins popped out of them like a drawing in a comic book. Yes he was being picky; he'd love James and his body no matter what, but he wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend he didn't have a preference. 

James moaned and relaxed into Teddy's touch. "Wasn't easy on me either," James said, voice muffled in the bedding. "Missed you and wanking isn't enough." Teddy couldn't agree more with that. His cock was throbbing as if he were a virgin all over again. 

"Dragon reserve did nothing for you?" Teddy asked, sliding his hands down to James's waist and lifting his hips from the bed. 

James put his arms over his head and rested his forehead on them. "It is a sausage-fest, that's certain. But not the kind that's made for you and me." 

Teddy wet his lips and dropped his head down, dragging his bottom lip down the split of James's beautiful, tight, round arse. James moaned loudly and Teddy said, "Oh? No one there to fancy and Uncle Charlie wouldn't oblige you?" 

This earned Teddy a vicious look from James over his shoulder, and had the positions been reversed, Teddy was sure it would have had a smack on the arse to go with it. James didn't find slag Uncle Charlie jokes nearly as funny as Teddy did. But then again, Charlie wasn't his uncle, so there was no ick-factor to the jokes for him. 

"It was good you went there though," Teddy said, moving the subject on as way of apology. "Flying through the reserve hardly held you up." Teddy's gaze flicked automatically to half healed burn on James's left tricep. 

"Wouldn't have held me up at all if I hadn't stopped to help a bloke whose broom was half burned." 

Teddy was glad James was looking down, because he wouldn't see the expression on Teddy's face. He could feel his face changing rapidly as all the emotions of what James had said washed over him. Teddy blinked at James in surprise, then he scowled at James for always being such a fucking hero, and then he looked at him with love so intense that it made his chest ache. James was good, kind, and could be so damned selfless. He'd sacrifice his own chances at winning the race to save someone else. But he was often such a spoiled fucking shit that when he acted this other way, Merlin, Teddy would feel his heart almost break with love for James.

He pulled James up to his knees and lined his cock up with his entrance. He brushed a kiss to James's shoulder, whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you," so softly that it only sounded like ragged breathes and James wouldn't know he had said a thing at all. James thrust back against Teddy and Teddy couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his hips in reply, angling to push into James. James's arse was hot and already slick; the head of Teddy's dick brushed the entrance. 

He reached down to guide himself in, but James didn't stop. He kept rolling and rolling his hips. Moaning in that sweet, beautiful, whorish way that made Teddy feel as if nothing else mattered right now except for fucking. Not even breathing. He would gladly give up respiration to hear that noise from James. He was everything to Teddy and here in Teddy's arms about to take his cock and fuck, it was too much. 

Heat rushed and surged through Teddy's body. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Teddy tried to pull away but he couldn't stop. He clasped a hand around the head of his cock, a feeble dam to the surging wave. "Shit. No!" And without wanting to, without having so much as breached James, he was coming in hot waves, in his hand and across James's arse. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm sorry," Teddy said, vainly trying to wipe his come from James's skin as if he didn't already feel it. Teddy was looking for his wand, as if magic could fix this, but as his cock softened slightly in his hand, he knew there was no spell to undo it. 

James rolled over between his legs and looked up at Teddy. He looked right confident with his very hard cock. "You know you could've wanked at some point this month." 

"Shut up," Teddy said, feeling stung and embarrassed. "I bloody well did! Every fucking day. So damn nervous I had to do it twice today already. Once this morning and once while waiting at the finish." 

"Look at you, Lupin. Like a teenager going at yourself all day." Teddy could hear the patter of the spilled gin onto the saturated spot on the carpet. A subtle reminder he too had spent himself before fully appreciated. He looked away from James feeling mortified. "Hey," James said, voice softer now. He scooted up into a sitting position. "It's OK, Teddy." He reached a gentle hand to Teddy and held his arm. He was moving his head trying to get Teddy to look at him but Teddy just couldn't. 

Teddy took a deep breath and gathered up all of his courage, then looked at James. "Let me," he said to James, gesturing to his cock. 

"Let you what? Give me a sympathy blow because you came all over yourself before the fun began? And I'll lie back and pretend like that's never happened to me?" 

"It's never happened when you've been with me," Teddy said, even though admitting that made it so much worse. 

"I wasn't exactly a virgin when we started up," James said with a wry look. 

"I'm hardly one of those either! This shouldn't happen at my age." Teddy covered his face with his non-incriminating hand. 

"Are you suddenly ancient?" 

Teddy huffed. Clearly he wouldn't convince James that this was beyond awful. This was the worst humiliation Teddy had ever felt in his life. This was worse than being caught by Professor Longbottom with the Head Boy when Teddy had been dating the Head Girl at the time. 

"There are at least five hundred people in this village who would love nothing more than to blow you, not to mention all the other things they would willingly do for you." Teddy slid his hand a fraction down, eyeing James. Hundreds of thoughts flickered through his mind at all the fun they could have, and having a very good imagination, he hadn't even reached blow job yet. "It's isn't supposed to be this way with you." 

"It's not?" James asked, his face the picture of innocence. "From what you've been telling me I'm a catch. Everyone wants to fuck me, maybe even be me. Perhaps both?" He waggled his brows at Teddy who couldn't help but puff a laugh. James picked up Teddy's defiled hand turned it so it was laying palm up in his hand, he then placed a long, full lipped kiss directly in the centre of it, flicking his tongue across as well before lifting his head. "Isn't this exactly what should happen with me? You've wanted me bad." James’s eyes stayed locked on Teddy's hand as he pulled one of Teddy's fingers into his mouth and sucked it gently, swirling his tongue around it. "You've won the prize." He moved on to the next finger, doing the same thing. "It makes perfect sense this would happen." Teddy sighed deeply as James pulled another finger into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth, cleaning the come entirely from his hand. "You were over excited by it all." He fixed his gaze on Teddy's eyes and slowly licked a very wet path across Teddy's palm, then lowered Teddy's hand to his crotch, cupping his balls and very hard cock with it. "What you don't realize," James said, his voice now less audible as he began rocking in Teddy's hand. "Sod the five hundred other people. It's you I want, just as bad." 

James held Teddy's hand steady so that Teddy couldn't wrap it around his cock but rubbed up and down against it. James's hair tickled the outside of his hand, he fingers barely brushing the very warm skin behind James's balls before James rolled his hips down again and the inside of Teddy's wrist brushed the head of his dick. It was far more erotic than Teddy could have ever guessed. James's eyes were bright and his breath was coming short and fast as he looked utterly delighted to be frotting Teddy's hand of all things. 

"Put your finger in my arse," James said, scooting closer to Teddy. 

"Jesus Christ, yes," Teddy said, moving to do so. His middle finger brushed the delicate, sweet puckered skin of James's entrance and suddenly James was pushing his hand down and lunging at him. 

Their mouths slammed together and James's hands were in his hair, holding it tight as he pulled Teddy's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it like it was his cock. Teddy groaned and pressed his thigh between James's legs, feeling the hot press of his erection. 

James broke the kiss and moved down Teddy's neck. "Thought I was going to finger you," Teddy said, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh as James nibbled the spot where his neck and shoulder met. 

"Couldn't wait," James said after a rather hard bite. "Had to touch your mouth, wanted to taste you." 

Teddy almost told James that he had something he could taste but instead thrust his once-again hard cock against James. James's face fluttered in a brief look of appreciation. He then moved down Teddy’s chest to his nipples. Fiddling one between his thumb and forefinger, he used his lips, tongue, and the edge of his teeth to play with the other one. A realization dawned on Teddy like a thunderclap: James knew exactly where to touch him to drive him absolutely mad. 

Yes, they had never, not once, had any problems in their physical relationship. Having sex with James was always good, better than good and overall, better than great. But knowing where to touch and what to do to get one another off was slightly different than this. Maybe the month long sentence in the world of celibacy was why Teddy noticed it now. This was so much more than getting them off. This was about the deepest pleasure James could give to him. 

Thought of the "lost" key flitted through Teddy's mind and that, like this, had just been more teasing to wind Teddy up. Teddy clasped the back of James's head, carding his fingers through his thick, soft hair. He wanted James to stop so he could allow this realization to be fully appreciated, but he was damn sure that there was no way James could stop now. They would both combust.

James lowered his free hand to caress the soft skin of Teddy's waist right where his trousers would sit, had he been wearing any. Not a typical erogenous zone, but it did turn Teddy on even more, and he was surprised once again that James knew it. There was something about that spot between his navel and cock that got his attention. His senses told him things were going exactly in the direction his body desperately wanted. 

Teddy groaned and held James tighter. James kept his tongue toying with Teddy's nipple and moved his gaze to look at Teddy. Teddy looked down at him and the devilish glint in his eyes and wicked pink tongue flicking across his flesh; he emitted another groan of pleasure. 

"If you're not careful I'm going to come again," Teddy said, even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't, not yet. The first one had caught him by surprise. But that had been James's arse and in his sex saturated hindsight, Teddy reckoned he couldn't be held responsible for how his body responded to James's arse. 

James moved his mouth to kiss the middle of Teddy's chest and ran his hands up the side of Teddy's body, pushing his arms over his head. James's fingers dug into the muscle above – well, now below – Teddy's elbows as he sucked hard on the skin of Teddy's chest. When he finally moved his mouth away, Teddy could make out the vivid red weal under his dusky hair. James moved his mouth down to Teddy's hip and once again began to suck the skin there. 

"Why?" Teddy asked, followed by a hiss that escaped from his lips. James didn't reply. His mouth was too busy engulfing Teddy's flesh. 

When he did lift up and move his mouth to Teddy's other hip – completely ignoring Teddy's cock, which he had brushed with his chin – James said, "You like it, Lupin." 

Teddy didn't bother asking what exactly it was. No matter the answer, Teddy did indeed like it. When James finally left off, leaving a trail of marks on Teddy's skin, he got onto all fours, hovering above Teddy. 

"I want you in me now," James said, his lips so very swollen from tormenting Teddy. Teddy couldn't resist and pulled James down for another kiss. "Please," James said in a husky voice in between touches of lips and tongues. 

"You're that desperate?" Teddy said, reaching his hand between James's legs to stroke his cock. 

"Jesus – fuck – yes," James said, dropping his head to Teddy's shoulder. "Above me. I want you to spread my legs and fuck me." 

James moved, lying back on the bed, and put his feet flat to the mattress. Teddy knelt between his legs, looking down at James, gorgeous and so needy beneath him – his cock was already quite wet. 

He reached past James's thighs, grasping his narrow hips and tilting James's pelvis toward him. He slid his hands to his arse cheeks, delicately holding his firm, perfect flesh. He slid his thumbs to James's crevice and gently split it open like it was a very ripe piece of fruit. James whimpered and Teddy made a deep sound in his chest as he viewed James's dark, shadowed entrance. 

"Fuck, Jamie, I want to eat you." Teddy licked his lips, readying them for that task. 

"No. Please. I need you in me. Want you above me with your dick in me. So perfect when you fuck me like that." James looked desperate now. His hands were fisted in the bedding and he looked plaintively at his cock, clearly unwilling to touch it because it would end it all in a moment. 

Teddy lowered his head quickly and gave James's entrance a fleeting kiss and swipe of his tongue. He looked up again and said, "Next time." He let go of part of James's arse to line his cock up. 

"Fuck me Teddy and then you can eat my arse all you want," James said, thrusting up into the air. 

Teddy didn't think about last time. Didn't think that this was the point where he had ejaculated prematurely. All that was gone from his mind. All he thought about was James's tight perfect heat wrapping around him. 

At first it was slow, moving in inches as the mechanics slowly fell into place. When Teddy was so close to James that he could almost feel James's balls against him and his against James, Teddy could no longer move in inches. He thrust hard pushing in as far as he could go. 

"God! Fuck yes!" James cried as he met his thrust. "Again, fuck, Teddy, again." Teddy snapped his hips sharply in reply and a cry of pleasure burst from James's lips once more. 

James spread his legs as wide as they would go and hitched his body as much on Teddy's as he could and rode Teddy's cock. Teddy held him by the waist and moved and rolled with every thrust. 

"This is what I wanted," James said, his voice no more than a whisper, his back arching up to thrust more. 

"Touch yourself," Teddy said. He didn't want to let go of James to do it for him. He wanted to penetrate James deeper, and fuller. He had to hold James there, right where he was. "Come for me. Stroke yourself, I want to see you covered in come." 

James moaned so deeply that Teddy was sure it came from deep in his bones. James was not the only one who knew exactly what the other liked. Filthy, dirty, sticky sex. James loved it. 

James wrapped his hand around his cock and gave it a firm stoke and then reached for Teddy to drag his sticky hand down Teddy's chest. Teddy moaned and leaned forward to double his efforts. 

He closed his eyes. All he could do now was hold on and give in to his dick buried deep inside James, the scent of sweat and sex, and the sound of their short breaths and the soft slapping of James bringing himself off. 

James suddenly stiffened below him and emitted a strangled sound from his throat and then James was crying out. Teddy opened his eyes to watch James's orgasm rip through him. Teddy felt the come on his chest, watched it spill across both their stomachs and then down James's large, perfect hand. 

James looked Teddy straight in the eyes as he reached his come covered hand between his legs and circled it around the base of Teddy's cock. "Jesus!" Teddy cried out. He was so close. 

James reached up and pushed two fingers between Teddy's lips. Teddy groaned, sucking on James's come, hot and salty, as his orgasm over took him. He lost his sense of himself. All he knew was that he was rearing above James as he slammed into him again and again. 

Teddy came back to himself, his head cradled on James's chest, James's long legs wrapped around him, and his cock still in James. He made to move but James stopped him with a whispered, "Don't." Teddy stopped moving. "This is my favourite," James whispered and Teddy felt the words tickle the shell of his ear. 

"Yeah?" Teddy asked in a muffled reply into James's chest. 

"You in me, our legs tangled. Don't know which parts are yours or mine. It's not you and me. It's us. I love when it's us. The past month has been hell on me." 

"Maybe that will teach you. You can train and still get laid," Teddy replied lightly. 

"Ah...Lupin. I won today. Did you miss that part? Why I would change anything I did?" 

Teddy pulled his cock free from James but quickly replaced it with two fingers. James hissed. His flesh must have been quite sensitive, but it was slick and hot around Teddy's fingers. He wasn't going to stop. "I can think of a reason or two to change your mind." Teddy slowly worked his fingers in and out of James. 

"Yeah?" James said breathlessly and pushed down on Teddy's hand. "Do any of them involve you spilling your load too early?" 

Teddy stopped moving his hand and said, "If I were you I'd be a bit more careful about what you say to a man when his fingers are up your arse." 

James grinned. "I'm not afraid of you." 

Teddy pinched James's side with his other hand and James jumped and yelped. 

"Stop!" James cried as Teddy moved his hand to give another vicious tweak. "I meant it as a compliment!" 

"Did you now?" Teddy eyed James dubiously. 

"I did. Was fun, wasn't it? I haven't got a thing to complain about now and neither should you." 

Teddy did have to give James that. He nodded and said, "All right," then pulled his hand out. "Roll over now, you said I get to eat you." James opened his mouth to reply but Teddy gave his arse one swift smack before he could. 

James made a sound between a laugh and another yelp but rolled over. He looked over his shoulder at Teddy and said, "That was exactly what I was about to ask for." 

Teddy leaned down and let his lips brush the shell of James's ear as he said, "I'm not one of the 500 people downstairs. I know how to give you what you want." 

James's eyes fluttered closed in bliss and Teddy moved his head between James's legs eager, to give more of what they both wanted.


End file.
